The Saga of SPS1000
by Spot255
Summary: This is the story of SPS1000, and his trails and tribulations, as he works his way to become the best pokémon trainer.


It was a warm spring day in a little town 45 minutes away from Detroit. Alex walked home his bespecled face smiling large. "I can't believe I'm going to Kanto to be a real life pokemon trainer! This is awesome, unfortunately my worst enemy, and mother have to come along. I don't like them,"  
  
Then he got over the small dip near his house, and saw a helicopter with military stuff on it. His rival Ed a muscular kid with curly Brown hair and skater gear on, and Mom a fat ugly woman with black hair, and glasses were in the helicopter already. The generic soldier yelling "next stop Selfridge national airbase," as he got on the helicopter.  
  
The next 18 hours were pretty busy, a military plane from selfridge to LA, then another one from LA to Hawaii. Then he got on the boat from Hawaii to Kanto.  
  
Alex started to explore the ship, he saw a beautiful girl with a trench coat covering up a black jumpsuit with a giant red R on her chest, and her long Auburn hair in a bun. Alex walked up to her. Then hesitated before he spoke:  
  
"Hello what's your name?" Asked Alex  
  
"Kristy, Kristy Oak, what's yours?"  
  
"Kristy, you said your last name is Oak, are you related to the Professor Oak?"  
  
"Yes I am, I'm his daughter,"  
  
"You have pokemon? Can you show me them?" asked Alex noticing the pokeballs on Kristy's belt.  
  
"No, not right now. We aren't supposed to use our pokemon on the ship,"  
  
Just then, a girl with short blonde hair, and a belly shirt on walked up. She spoke before Alex could tell her to get away.  
  
"Hi, my name's Andrea. I'm from Miami, Florida. What are your names? When I get my first pokemon I'm going to catch a psychic pokemon, in the game they were my favorites,"  
  
"Uhh...yeah. My name is Alex, and this is Kristy, she has pokemon. But when I get pokemon I want a Meowth. I love cats,"  
  
"awww isn't that cute," said Kristy in a mocking voice  
  
Just then a voice shouted "All future trainers on the two Lapras, and people going to Pallet,"  
  
Everybody got on the pokemon, and the Lapras set sail. When they got out of sight of the ship, storm clouds appeared and lightning hit the pokemon.  
  
Sometime who knows how long later...  
  
Alex is semi-conscious with a man and woman in the shadows talking.  
  
"You really did it this time, the two subjects you got are well suited, but what's this? The male subject has a weird energy coming from him. Amazing his body is fighting the cybernetics, take a sample of his DNA I would like to experiment with this,"  
  
"Yes Giovanni,"  
  
Alex fainted again. He then awoke with Kristy's limp hair hanging in his face and her lips locked with his. Alex coughed up water, then spoke:  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Just a couple of minutes, come on the others are already at the lab,"  
  
Alex, and Kristy walked to Professor Oak's lab. They met Professor Oak as he gave Kristy mean looks while he talked. He then led them to the pokemon.  
  
"All right, I have to warn you, I haven't gotten a new shipment of Squirtle, Bulbasaur, or Charmander yet, so I had my aides cobble up some pokemon that I thought you would like, now Choose Abra or Eevee," explained Oak.  
  
"Umm...Dad, there's three new pokemon trainers," said Kristy  
  
"Be quiet young lately, I'll talk to you later," snapped back Oak  
  
"Guys anybody know where my mom is?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah, she got hit by lightning several times, and died," said Ed  
  
"Woo-hoo!" shouted Alex  
  
"Dude, your like happy your mom died, that's not cool," said Andrea.  
  
"You've obviously never met her," said Kristy  
  
"Oh" said Andrea  
  
Andrea, and Ed picked their pokemon. Andrea picked Abra, and Ed picked Eevee. Then Alex spoke:  
  
"Prof. Oak, what about my pokemon?"  
  
"We've got a special one for you,"  
  
Just then a Meowth stepped out from Oak. It walked on its hind legs, and jumped into Alex's arms.  
  
"Hello Alex, what's shaking?" said Meowth  
  
Everybody stood in silence for a few moments then Kristy spoke:  
  
"Dad, this one's just like Jesse and James. It's amazing!"  
  
"Not exactly, the other Meowth had only a middle-school education. This one has a college education," explained Oak  
  
"Yep, I think we'll get along great Alex," said Meowth.  
  
"Yeah I think we will," Said Alex.  
  
"All right you guys go play, or leave if you want to, your journey has begun. Kristy you can go also if you want to. But I want to talk to you," said Oak  
  
"Yeah, let's talk," said Kristy.  
  
"So where's everybody going after this?" asked Andrea as they walked out of the lab.  
  
"I'm going to check out Viridian Forest, and see if I can catch some new pokemon. After that I'm going to go after the gym leaders," answered Alex.  
  
"I'm going to try and get my pokemon enough experience so I can kick Brock's butt with one pokemon," said Ed.  
  
"Alex I was wondering If I could come with you until you fight Sabrina, because that's where I'm headed," asked Andrea.  
  
"Oh I see how it is the girl wants to join you. Tell you what let's test out these new pokemon; I want to see if I can kick your butt. Go Eevee," said Ed jealously as he threw out Eevee's pokeball.  
  
"Fine, Go Meowth!!!"  
  
Back at Oak's Lab.  
  
"So dad, what did you want to talk about?" asked Kristy.  
  
"How about why you're still wearing that ridiculous R on your shirt," replied Oak.  
  
"Dad, you know they threatened to kill mom if you didn't help them, and I offered myself instead,"  
  
"Lot of good that did. Giovanni killed Anya with his bare hands, right in front of me!! He took her away from me, and then he took you also. Why don't you quit? You know you can,"  
  
"I won't Giovanni and I have a contract. Though he changed it recently to if I get one more new member of Team Rocket, and train him, I can go,"  
  
"One More! Tell me Kristy how many new members have you gotten for that god- forsaken group!"  
  
Kristy paused before she answered "thirty-nine,"  
  
"THIRTY-NINE!!!! Are you mad? How did you get so many?" shouted Oak.  
  
"From America, you know how the US government only allows 3 a month, 36 a year. I just get kids who want to go but failed the US government's stupid tests to get in,"  
  
"How dare you corrupting potential pokemon trainers futures! I don't ever want to talk to you again. Hand the new trainers their pokedexes, and leave for good! And don't talk to the new trainers after that," said Oak as he handed the pokedexes to Kristy.  
  
"Can't do that dad, Giovanni wants me to watch Alex, he's a potential recruit,"  
  
"LEAVE NOW!!! As of now I have no daughter," yelled Oak.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Go Eevee," shouted Ed.  
  
Right after Eevee got out of his pokeball, Meowth lunged at him with a scratch. He hit Eevee right in the face. Then Eevee tried tackling Meowth, he missed by two feet as Meowth jumped out of the way. Then Meowth hit Eevee with three scratches in a row. Eevee then fainted. Ed sat in stunned silence until  
  
"Meowth, how did you do that? I mean at your level you shouldn't be able to beat an Eevee that easily,"  
  
"Well Ed, maybe your Eevee is just weak. I was only fighting half-butted. Though using a saying I heard once don't put all your chips on the table if your not sure your going to win,"  
  
"That's it, Alex you can have my Eevee. It's already tainted by being beat, and plus I have six pokeballs, my skateboard, and my fists, so I'm pretty even. I'm going losers see ya!" said Ed leaving his fainted Eevee, and his pokeball on the ground.  
  
"Ed wait, take your pokedex," said Kristy tossing the pokedex to him.  
  
"C'mon Alex, let's leave. We aren't going to be welcome here much longer," said Kristy.  
  
"Why?" asked Alex.  
  
"Let's just say Dad's mad at me," replied Kristy.  
  
"Okay let's go!" said Meowth, and Andrea.  
  
"Yes let's go," said Alex.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Alex and Andrea are looking at a map, and scanning their pokedexes over the various routes, seeing which pokemon they can find where, and writing them down. Kristy is in the tent, and Meowth and Eevee are play fighting, while Abra and two of Kristy's pokemon Natu, and Muk are observing the area, and protecting it from wild pokemon.  
  
"Ohh write route 22 also, there's a chance I can catch a Mankey," said Alex.  
  
"Okay, we can head to 22 tomorrow, as long as you promise to weaken a caterpie for me, when we're in Viridian Forest,"  
  
"No problem Andrea," said Alex. "Wait, you hear that, someone's crying. It's coming from the tent. I'll go, you watch over the pokemon," continued Alex  
  
Alex walked over to the tent, Kristy was crying.  
  
"What's wrong Kristy?"  
  
"Dad, said he doesn't want to see me ever again. He told me I was dead to him,"  
  
"Why did he say that?"  
  
"Because I'm a member of Team Rocket, and I have to recruit you,"  
  
"You can't recruit me. I don't want to join,"  
  
"He'll make you. He's pretty persuasive,"  
  
"Who's He?"  
  
"You'll find out in due time,"  
  
"Listen Kristy, back to your father. I know what it feels like. Just tell me if there's anything I can do because I'll be here,"  
  
"There is one thing you can do,"  
  
"Name it,"  
  
"Just stay with me for now,"  
  
"okay,"  
  
After that Andrea put out the fire, Alex and Kristy went to sleep. Muk and Natu went into their pokeballs, and Meowth, and Eevee went into Alex's and Andrea's two room tent. While Andrea wondered "What's Alex doing in there with Kristy"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next part:  
  
Alex catches two more new pokemon, Mankey and a very surprising pokemon, while he prepares for battling Brock. Meanwhile Andrea catches Caterpie, and her and Kristy go at it as she reveals her feelings toward Alex. Hooked yet? Find out what'll happen next chapter. 


End file.
